lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lost: The Answers
| AfterThis= | Days=N/A }} This special episode was a look at the questions that have been answered and the mysteries yet to be solved for the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815 was the focus of a special—in anticipation of the season finale episode—called "Lost: The Answers", which aired Thursday, May 17, 2007 on ABC. Special was hosted by Lost Executive Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse and once again invited new and avid Lost viewers to take another look at one of the most talked about and critically acclaimed shows. "Lost: The Answers" explored the series in a way that was to bring new viewers up to date, but which current viewers would also find illuminating. The special took an in-depth look at the mysteries of both the Island and its inhabitants and recapped the secrets that have been revealed, as well as those that remain unanswered. Hosted by Lost executive producers Damon Lindelof (also a co-creator of the show) and Carlton Cuse, the special will revisit mysteries that have been solved, including why a polar bear is on an island in the South Pacific, who the real father of Sun's baby is, what caused the crash of Oceanic flight 815, who was in the Hatch, what happened to the DHARMA group, how Locke ended up in a wheelchair, what Kate did to become one of America’s most wanted, and the identity of the real Sawyer—who conned James Ford's parents—leading to their deaths. In addition, mysteries that remain unsolved were also explored. Answers given While this episode is mostly a recap, a few possible answers are given - whether or not what the producers say is canon, or carefully edited possibilities by them, is unclear: *The plane was brought down when the Swan Station's EMP fried the electronics due to Desmond's failure to enter the code in time. **They did not say that the EMP caused the mid-air breakup of the plane. **Ben retrieved news footage of the missing airplane shortly after it happened. *Locke is methodically destroying everything that may be used as an escape from the Island. *The survivors are not in purgatory. They are alive and living somewhere in the space-time continuum. *The Swan is confirmed as the most important station on the Island. *The manifestations on the Island (Yemi, the horse, Christian Shephard, ...) are confirmed to be connected to the Monster. *The term "magic box" is a metaphor for the entire Island. *Desmond's turning the key in the fail-safe under the Swan station prevented a "global catastrophe". **It was because of this discharge that the Island's location was briefly revealed to the outside world. *The polar bears were brought to the Island by DHARMA, but later escaped from their cages. Production notes * None of the Season 2 Tailies characters or the plot threads from it were mentioned. * Scenes shown in the recap that featured Boone and Michael were edited to avoid showing them; however, Shannon and Walt were shown. External links * ABC Medianet Press Release Bundle (04/30/07): PDF de:Lost: The Answers es:Lost: The Answers it:Lost: Le risposte nl:Lost: The Answers pl:Lost: The Answers pt:Lost: The Answers 321a T